It Froze Over
by SaSW
Summary: When Hell freezes over... A common saying. It does when four girls are transported to Hogwarts from our world. OC insertion, OCxHP C's. T/M for language,some material. Details for rating and plot in Ch.1.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hell Froze Over**_

By: Sarina

(The author who is totally in love with throwing her friend's and her own characters in crazy situations.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. I do, however, take credit for Robin, Sespera, Zoe, Sophia, and Alethea.

**Rating: **Teen, near Adult for cursing, some sexual themes (mostly dirty jokes)

**Warnings: **_Original Characters_ (OC's) and the characters of HP getting together (in the implied innuendo way or just friends ); this is a piece for my own _amusement, as well as others who enjoy this kinda stuff_.

**Type/Genre:** Humor, Action/Adventure, little teensy romance. The _self-inserted-like_ characters hooking up with characters from book (Harry Potter, the Weasely twins, LESBIAN ACTIOOONNN HermionexRobin… Just kidding XDD Gawd, I have no sense whatsoever…)

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first shot at a Harry Potter fanfiction, and I hope it'll have some sort of an attractive plot. I am more of a humor driven writer, so my stuff is not meant for criticism containing or sounding like:

…"lack of originality, intelligence, that makes me want to vomit and go read a more complicated, 'angsty', yet to the point piece of writing that is only good if I say so since I think I am amazing," "you suck," "i dun lyk teh shyt u rite," etc, etc.

No matter how well you write and insult me or my writing, I don't think I'll care or see a point to it. I've had to state this many times: **do not read this type of fanfiction if it insults you. I am not claiming to be am amazing writer. I am someone who enjoys a good laugh. And slash. XDDD**

I got the idea to do this when I saw what a great story_Sceptre of Angels_ turned out to be, and decided it would be a little bit of a fun little thing to do every now and then. _Sceptre of Angels_ is written by Goddess R. I lurve it, and you should, too XD.

And now…

**Chapter 1:**

_Just keep running,_ Sespea thought, arms pumping violently at her sides, eyes squinting into the darkness. Her sneakers smacked against the pavement painfully, and her jacket flapped wildly in the night air.

Another set of footsteps was gaining, almost impossible to be human, but she still only heard two feet moving behind her.

_This sucks, really bites, and what else? Oh yea, I freakin' lost the others. Great._ Her inner commentary was cut short as she rounded a corner, facing the back of a liquor store.

_How the hell did this happen?_ She thought and eyed the fire escape. Her fingers closed over the grimy, wet metal and felt the rust paint her palm as she did so. But something strong held her by the leg, and she grunted as her chest hit the metal landing. Her left foot swung out, and she recoiled it, hearing the release of air beneath her and a strangled groan. But the effort seemed to be redoubled with her attack, and the hands now held her by the waist, pulling her down with inhuman strength.

-----

_So much for my moving party._

Zoe was hiding in a bush, searching her bag frantically for her cellphone. Her eyes glittered in the lamplight, and she held her breath as a shadow swooped over the spot. She started dialing rapidly, nearly forgetting what the 911 number was going to give her.

_What will I say? 'Hello, miss? I'm being chased by a dog/person who looked kinda hot at first, then started flying at me while I was about to leave the front door. Could ya help? Some freaks also went after my pals and now we're scattered throughout town. Thanks!'_

She did not recognize her own scream as the man moved quickly, shifting into a huge, black dog. She kicked, caught his teeth, but he latched onto her leg, growling in warning as she was drawn from the bush and into the streetlight. Her vision blurred as the man appeared once more to hold her by the shoulders.

-----

Sophia blinked back hot tears as she skidded to a halt, looking up at a tall chain link fence. She looked behind her and let out a whimper as a hooded figure drew nearer, some stick that shot red sparkles still drawn.

She ignored all of her dislike for physical education class and grabbed hold of the cool, thin lines, and tugged herself up. But the red sparks shot by her ear, and she stayed still.

An arm wrapped around her waist, and she felt a pressure build, suffocating, then, a _crack_.

-----

Alethea was pissed off. She waited behind the abandoned warehouse, cursing the location of Zoe's old house.

_Of course, an isolated old town where barely anyone is awake at 9:30. Just beautiful! Shi--!_

Her mental curse made way to her voice, and she lashed out, arm slapping someone's head hard against the entrance to the building. It sounded like a very different curse, whatever the hooded thing was, but turned swiftly, shouting in what sounded like Latin at her, causing Alethea to lose balance and hit the ground. His hand took hold of her arm, and she felt as if the air was squeezing her from all sides.

-----

Robin shrieked as the large hand closed over her wrist as she shoved herself under the opening in the fence, trying to trail after Sophia. But her own chaser, with long limbs, was able to reach her in little time.

She struggled and spit at the figure, but she was only pulled back towards it, and something hard was being jabbed into her neck.

She held still.

_I dun' wanna die, I dun' wanna die…_

And she thought she did as the air grew thicker and thicker with each moment, ending with a snap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, God," Sespea cringed, feeling heat flow through her aching body. She was able to move once more, and forced herself onto her feet, knocking over a metal can in the process. She held still until the sound subsided.

The girl crept forward into the night. There were people moving soundlessly from darkened stores into the cobblestone street. She blinked when a light flickered on abruptly, eyes widening when she looked up to see long platinum hair sweeping over sloped shoulders. The man staring down at her looked like an aristocrat with an amazing fashion sense and skin clear of blemishes or any problems. Damn him.

"What is a Muggle doing here?" he hissed, voice like that of a soothing caress made to be a low, whisper of wind.

" 'Muggle'?" she asked, toying around with the word in her head. She scratched her head, winced when she felt it wet at her scalp, and brought her hand back to her side, barely glimpsing at the blood dripping from her fingertips. "Er, sir, I have no clue what you mean…" She paused. He had an accent. A British one.

He sneered, pointing his flashlight at her—only it was not a flashlight, but a stick—(_Wand,_ She mused)—that he held aloft. "An American. How… quaint." (He was obviously fighting for some other word, but settled on 'quaint.') "Odd to see you lying there on the ground, head tucked against the stone steps of Mr. Borgin's shop. Tut, tut, you must be up to no good here in Knockturn Alley." He paced around her, still brandishing his stick. "What should we do with such a trouble maker?" He asked with a twisted grin.

Sespea held her deep breath, and let out short hurried ones in its stead. Her eyes darted from the wand, to light blue eyes, then to what looked like an exit. She let out a curse when he nudged her side.

"Dear me," he muttered lifting his wand for her to see. She looked down and saw her own blood, then her eyes dared a shift towards the steps she had landed on. She must have landed, somehow, on the broken crates that had rusty nails barely holding the pieces together. The broken boxes were piled messily on top of the cement stair. "I seemed to have gotten my wand dirty. Or rather, _you_ have."

"Wait a minute—" She started, brows snapping together as she looked up at him, but a smirk still played at his lips.

"No, no, this shall not do. But how to punish you? Oh, it's been so long…" His voice was soft, and he seemed elated, happy to find a reason to 'punish' her. And what did he mean 'it's been so long'?

"Lucius?"

Sespea and the blond man looked towards her escape route. She could only see the silhouette of what she assumed to be male, due to voice and body structure. His hair was actually pretty cool, kinda bouncing, but seemed to fall in place every time, with a sheen, as well. He must have been wearing sweeping clothes of some sort, somewhat like the blond man had on, for as he stepped towards them, they billowed out.

"Severus," the blond man answered, with a stiff smile and he lowered his glowing wand. Sespea looked up quickly to see the sky turning a light lavender: morning was coming.

The one called Severus was now in the waning light of the orb that radiated from Lucius' wand. He had black eyes, but Sespea could almost see some sort of emerald hidden in them…

"Who is this?" he asked in a flat tone, eyes glued to the bleeding, probably bruised, Sespea. She watched him in turn, lingering warily, hoping to find some way out.

"Some American _Muggle_."

"I am not a Muggle," Sespea stated quickly, thinking what they were calling her was an equivalent to "punk," though she was sure she would have heard it before if it were the case…

Two pairs of eyes were quickly fastened on her, and she held her ground. Severus pursed his lips together then looked away. He spoke quietly, "I will take her."

Sespea went to fight, but something caught her eye. She squinted in an effort to see more but stopped when Lucius refused to look anywhere else but her. He turned on his heel after a short nod to Severus.

"I shall speak with you soon."

The man left them, breathing in the stillness of early morning. Sespea watched as he retreated into a separate alleyway, but Severus started to walk where she had been planning to get to the whole time.

" 'Ey, wait!" Sespea caught up, not without a few silent protests from her body.

Severus walked off to the side of a building, followed by her, and she stopped.

It was like walking into another world—a clean, friendly, pleasant world. But there was someone waiting beside the man in all black. Dirty blond hair parted to the side that swept over her left brow and fell above her slim shoulders. A thin, pointed face and slightly tanned skin, with dark blue eyes staring back at her, mouth ajar.

"Sophia?"

--------------------------

"Shit, dammit, crap…" Zoe was regaining her senses, and blinked rapidly. Her cheek was pressed against cold, rough stone, but there was the amber glow form a torch above her form.

A torch.

Stone floor.

She sat up with a painful jolt, head bobbing and throbbing steadily. She rubbed her temple in an attempt to ease away the pain from the welt that was forming.

Her dark eyes traveled along the stone walls, which were broken up by long, towering windows; the sides decorated with some sort of metal that gleamed and winked in the pale pink light of the morning.

But she stopped with her mouth open as she stared at a gargoyle. It was a bird with its long wings stretched in a circle. She rose to her feet shakily, and let out a startled yelp when something made a noise behind her.

"_Mrow._"

Zoe turned with caution, and let out a relieved breath of air—_too soon_, she thought bitterly, as her heart raced when she made eye contact with the multi-colored cat.

It stared back at her with bright red eyes.

"_Mrowl?_" It seemed to cock its head in question, and Zoe slowly walked backwards towards the crevice in the wall with the statue. She had seen a bend near it and hoped to make a mad dash through it soon.

It then moved onto its front paws, and Zoe turned to run, only to slam into a taller figure.

"Watch it, moron!" Came the sharp reply as silvery blond hair tangled about Zoe. She took the immaculate strands from the knot on her drawstring and looked up into a pale face with bright blue eyes which were currently narrowed.

Unblinking as they stood before each other outside of the statues crevice, Zoe let out an incredulous, "Alethea?"

---

Robin let out a long stream of air when she finally opened her eyes. Her body was tense; every muscle screaming and refusing to relax.

Her turquoise gaze allowed her to see that there was a ceiling above her, one with lamps that swayed and cast full light everywhere. When she rolled onto her side, blankets moved to accommodate her as well as a soft white pillow. She was staring out a window—one of many—that showed everything moving so fast they came as colorful blurs in the early morning.

She steadied herself, just barely, as the room jerked and spun, causing her head to become fuzzy and make her feel sick. But they came to such an abrupt stop, Robin was thrown from the bed to the floor.

She looked up and gasped. She was in a trolley, or a bus, or something. The driver was up ahead, and another bed was pushed against a "wall." A staircase was at the back, leading God-knows-where.

She heard muffled voices, but stayed low, only to see a teen in some kind of old uniform step back on, talking loudly to a shorter male.

"…You 'ave this one," the teen in uniform hissed, not as quiet as he seemed to intend. He finished moving a rather large trunk, and looked up to the boy who had his back to Robin. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern."

Robin blinked at the odd names, and foreign, British accent. Whoever looked at the "Neville" kid seemed to make him nervous, causing him to shift and touch his hair.

"Take 'er away, Ern." The tall kid who had been speaking the whole time said as he took a seat.

Robin went flying along with Neville, the two thrown back against a wall, on separate beds when the loud "bang" sounded.

She watched as the boy leaned up, staring out the window she had been observing herself. He had a nice profile, and even his glasses couldn't make him unattractive. She wanted to touch his unruly dark hair, and stare into those beautiful green eyes…

It'd be great if she knew where she was though.

"Oh, hullo."

Robin forgot how to speak.

_Even better from the front._

"…Er," he reached up, smoothing down his bangs over his brows.

"Oh, hi." Robin replied, loving how even his "er" could sound like a song…

"… Are you… well, a foreign witch?" he asked tentatively, and Robin paused, staring at him with nothing to reply with once more.

_He thinks I'm a witch? What did I say? Did he know I was staring! Oh, goddammit…_

But, before he could try awkward conversation starters, the bus started swerving madly, tossing the two back onto the beds and towards the kid in uniform.

Robin went to reply, but Neville was staring at the newspaper, where… the picture _moved._ And kept _moving._

There words were exchanged short and quickly—mostly on Neville's part due to being thrown about by sharp turns and accelerations and brakes—and Robin had never heard this type of British accent before. The pimply teen lounging against the thick glass behind the driver was rubbing his neck absently, sniffling and chewing his lip after he seemed to answer Neville's questions sufficiently.

Robin totally lost what they said, but decided to stare out the window instead.

"Uhm, ex-excuse me. But, are you all right?" Neville had faced her, and she blinked rapidly, trying to formulate something intelligent.

"Wha?" She managed, as a croak. He made a face, but reached forward, his fingers brushing her cheek. He pulled back after a fleeting moment and held up her index finger.

_Mm, maybe I should lick it… wai-what?_

What she had thought was chocolate syrup for some short moment controlled by sex-driven hormones was actually blood. She touched her own face and winced.

"I think I am… I just feel… sick..." Robin trailed off, nibbling on the inside of her lip. She paused, and realized he had mentioned something about a cauldron… But in London. A place, since Stan Shunpike (during their brief exchange, she had tried to find something to stare at other than Neville, and settled at the nametag Stan wore) had repeated to "Ernie".

"Hey, I'm going where you're going!" Robin exclaimed suddenly, struck with inspiration.

"Really?" A true, bright smile stretched over Neville's face, and Robin could have melted. "Have you been there before? I've never seen well, an American witch there before. Are you a transfer student?"

Robin blinked.

"Er, yes, an exchange student. No—haven't been there. I—er—heard they have a place to bandage up…?"

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, as they fought to keep their conversation going smoothly (the constant spins and short stops, as well as stretching with the pull of a crane made this task quite difficult).

"Yea," he started, obviously wanting to continue on, but he was thrown against the window and Robin crashed into his back.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Next stop, Knockturn Alley…" Stan Shunpike was ushering them off the bus, when an odd man appeared.

"Mr. Harry Potter," he greeted with a deep bow, then frowned at Robin as he took the trunk from Neville— or Harry, rather.

Stan broke into a grin as the doors closed shouting, "Ern'! I knew it! That was 'Arry Potter!"

Before more could be said, Harry and Robin were steered into a dark threshold under a sign with a witch and cauldron. Robin blinked rapidly before tripping into a musky smelling air. The room had a dull reddish light, but she followed after Harry, only to be stopped by a rather stern looking woman and a huge man with long curly hair that covered his face and shoulders. The woman was draped in dark ruby robes and her hat was a dark silky witch's hat. Robin stared harder than ever.

A witch's hat.

A huge giant man.

Oh, what great fun.

"Robin Mai Redwood?" the woman asked, staring down at Robin with serious gray eyes that matched her tightly held back hair. The man behind her simply rocked on the balls of his feet to the heels of them.

"Ehm. Ehm… Yea," she had spared a glance to Harry who was watching her curiously.

"Come with me," the woman inclined her head to Harry. "Mr. Potter."

"Professor McGonagal," he answered, and Robin was pleased with herself. She had her plan forming now; the transfer student idea was working wonderfully.

She started after the woman and man who winked at Harry before hurrying as well.

"You are doubtlessly confused and want answers. Our Headmaster at Hogwarts will see to it that you are cared for and informed. Understood?" The crisp voice jarred Robin from her musings, and the girl nodded soundlessly.

The large, troll-like man took out an umbrella and tapped a pattern on a brick wall. IT seemed Robin was in a storeroom, but that all changed as the bricks started rearranging.

"We are going to Apparate to the outside gates of Hogwarts. Do you understand?" the woman asked, and Robin just nodded with a blank expression once more.

"I'll be seein' you Proferssor, lil' missie." The tall man tipped his head and disappeared into the mass of people. (Though he really didn't "disappear", he just kinda walked away; he was too big to miss.)

"Right. Now, to Hogwarts," the woman continued holding out her arm.

Robin hesitated, glanced at the crammed streets, and gave a short nod before wrapping trembling fingers against the woman's wrist. The familiar pressure from when she was first knocked out overwhelmed her, and she felt her eyes close on their own.

---

Well, there you are. Chapter one of a very long fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hell Froze Over**_

By: Sarina

(The author who is totally in love with throwing her friend's and her own characters in crazy situations.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. I do, however, take credit for Robin, Sespera, Zoe, Sophia, and Alethea.

**Rating: **Mature for cursing, some sexual themes (mostly dirty jokes)

**Warnings: **_Original Characters_ (OC's) and the characters of HP getting together (in the implied innuendo way or just friends ); this is a piece for my own _amusement, as well as others who enjoy this kinda stuff_.

**Type/Genre:** Humor, Action/Adventure, little teensy romance. The _original_ characters are hooking up with characters from book (Harry Potter, the Weasely twins, LESBIAN ACTIOOONNN HermionexRobin… Just kidding XDD Gawd, I have no sense whatsoever…)

**Author's Notes:**

Whew. Got a review all ready, woot! Thanks! It was very kind

Also, I think the first chapter went well. I think my writing has gotten a little bit clearer, since I took the time to re-read it about eight times before submitting. I even sat down and sketched out characters, plot ideas, scenes, etc. The relationships are fun to toy with as well!

I hope it keeps going well!

**Chapter 1 Summary:**

Girls from America seem to be kidnapped by magical beings and end up in Britain! What's a hormonal teen to do?! Hit on Harry Potter? Take on Lucius Malfoy to be saved by a clearly uninterested Snape?

Now, we get to see what the hell is really going on in…

**Chapter 2:**

'_My lungs!'_ Robin gasped as the world spun back into view. Well, at least what she would consider a world. Being whisked away by some old lady after meeting 'Sexy-Ass-Potter' (…the name Robin bestowed upon the innocent she had met on the Knight Bus, which will be abbreviated to 'SAP' for Robin's 'secret code' issues…) from a slightly populated street that lived in a closet or something to the dewy emerald fields and droplet ridden black gates of some castle.

Not the way she had planned exploring England.

Between that and also noticing a decrease in height, hair length and –ahem- BOOB size, Robin was ready to accept anything. (Including run-on sentences by the author.) Perhaps bees would fly out of her ass next. Perhaps she would think of an even crazier scenario.

"Ms. Redwood? I know this is a bit overwhelming, but please, do keep your mouth closed and hold some dignity." The woman spoke with authority, but there was some glimmer of maternal instinct in those stone-gray eyes. Robin reached up, and when he fingers brushed her own soft chin, she realized her jaw was slack from staring around her at the vastness of the property that belonged to… 'Lot Warts'? 'Log Wargs'…?

"Ehm, right. S-sorry." Robin suppressed a chill, got control over her mouth, flattened her hair, and straightened her stance.

She nearly dropped all of her preparations to impress the world when she was graced with a warm, motherly smile from the professor.

"Do not keep me waiting, Redwood. Come along, through the gate." Professor McGonagall ushered the startled girl forward, drawing up a light from her stick.

…From her _stick._

Robin felt her mouth start to betray her again.

-------

"Alethea, my feet hurt. My ass and face are sore. I'm starving. We've been walking in this damn corridor since… since I—"

"Since you body checked me. Yea, I know. Keep your mouth shut. I'll kill you and eat you if you don't."

"… Ewwww, are you hitting on me in some creepy, necrophilia-induced way?" Zoe stepped closer to the stone wall, nearly falling out an ornate window. Her thin eyes studied the blond critically as she moved passed, ignoring the frightened girl.

"If that'll keep you quiet, then yes. And I stalk you. Will that make you stop talking, _and_ make you walk faster?" Alethea's mouth was a hard line as her forbidding gaze hardened further upon finding the gargoyle once more. Was she cursed to mother this whiney MOFO for eternity due to some god damn karma payback Sespea was so hell bent on _not_ getting?

"Are you lost, my dears?" The voice was aged, but not incoherent. It was almost musical, and kind; the voice of a wise old grandfather.

Alethea spun on her heel, bent slightly to keep balance while Zoe squeaked and swung her bag around to face the speaker. The purse connected with Alethea's side instead.

There was a dead quiet as a vein started to appear on Alethea's right temple and Melissa's golden skin paled.

"Oh, shit…"

"Are you lost?" An old man was looking over them with amusement. It was genuine, yet not mocking. Upon further inspection, though, Alethea caught a twinkle of melancholy in those sapphire depths.

"Yes, old dude, we are." Alethea nearly punched Zoe for her blunt answer. What if this man was fooling her… Trying to make her lower her guard? Wait. She was sounding like Sespea.

His eyes crinkled further. After adjusting his silver embroider hat, he waved them forward, towards the gargoyle.

"No need to worry, Misses. We'll have this mishap cleared up soon enough..."

"'Mishap'?" Alethea echoed as she stepped behind the older man in sweeping white and gold robes. He did not answer. He spread his arms, and spoke gently to the gargoyle that he and the two girls stood before. He cleared his throat before speaking:

"Happy Juice."

_(Happy Juice is an inside joke XD If you read an online manga Demonic Spectrum, you'll get it. And yes, I'm shamelessly pimping out my online manga XD)_

-------

They were walking in a thick, uneasy silence. Sespea had embraced Sophia, checked the girl for injuries, and then laughed off the cuts she had. And yet, they had some agreement to remain quiet as the man in black lead them mutely through the growing crowds.

"What are they doing? Last minute shopping for… cauldrons?" Sespea was muttering to Sophia, who shrugged with a soft "Dunno." She, too, was observing the rushing of students, parents whipping out scrolls (Sophia was gawking at half the stuff that was occurring around her), and kids exclaiming about being the first to get a Firebolt.

Whatever the hell that was.

"Ehm," Sespea cleared her throat, for not even a split second had the man so much as inclined his head in their direction. They had followed him, and Sespea was starting to feel her side go numb. Sophia held her growling stomach in hopes of quieting it. Still, the man called Severus Snape did not falter in his step.

"Mm, Mister Snape?" Sespea cringed. It sounded so weird. The guy may be about 10 years older, or something (she sucked at determining age) but 'mister' sounded weird. Like a weird sex-game thing, or teacher relationship. She felt it rude to call him 'sir' or just 'Severus', though.

The trio stopped, Sophia nearly staring in astonishment as the man cast a glance over his shoulder, expression indifferent, at first, which turned to some bothered look.

"What? We're wasting time. I cannot Apparate here with all of these extra distractions while I have to carry extra baggage as well. Do hurry with your inane babble. I'm sure it has no real significance behind it." His voice was clear, smooth, and oh-so-biting.

Sespea twitched, and took a deep breath.

"Well, now that _you're_ done with being redundant and wasting breath," Snape raised an annoyed brow at her cheek, "tell us where we are going. It is vital."

"It is by no means '_vital_'. You are in no place to ask such things. Do you feel special since you were brave facing off with a fully grown male wizard? Should I remind you what could have happened were I not there?" His voice was like a creamy, steamy drop of quiet, scalding venom.

Sophia grew red at this, brows furrowed as she glared at him. She went to speak, but Sespea was flashing a smile at the man, leaning on her hip with a bloody palm.

"But you obviously were sent for us, so we _are_ _special_. Now, we are going…?" She was smiling a rather fake, dangerous smile.

He stared at her in some disbelief, then narrowed his eyes hatefully.

"Hogwarts." She and Sophia could barely hear, but ended up chasing after the 'Swishy-Cape-Man' (Sespea called him 'skim' or SCM to Sophia behind the man's back) when he abruptly held out an arm. The two stared at it, Sespea running a thousand reasons through her head as to what evil he intended to unleash on them.

"Uhm, excuse me-"

"Just grab hold. Only one hand is necessary. I do not feel the need for more… touching than necessary." Snape had looked at them over his large nose for a brief moment before rolling his eyes to glare at the sky.

"Why?" Sespea asked, genuinely confused, and slightly peeved at his cutting her off.

"Because, _girl--_"

"You're only so many years older than me, guy, so calm down with the accusatory 'girl'."

"… Because, _irritant_,"—Sespea got that twitch in her brow back— "I am transporting us to the gates outside of Hogwarts. Now, if you will?" He gave Sespea the grace of a smirk since her face was red, which quickly faded when she grabbed his arm non-too-gently.

"Come on, Soph'," Sespea smiled at her friend who placed fragile fingers on the man's arm.

"You want to keep a firm grip, I'm guessing…" Sespea encouraged, and before more could be exchanged, a familiar pressure built around the trio.

------------------------------------

"So, that's why I wanted an iPod, but, noooooo, my mom got me clothes instead," Zoe finished, leaning back into her cushion-y chair, as she spoke to the man named Albus Dumbledore. "I guess FUBU brand is cool... but I mean, come on! I only have an MP3 player! iPods are waaayy cooler."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, and Alethea scowled.

"Zoe?" she allowed the strangled words to come out low.

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

"….right."

"And you," she leaned forward in from her position of leaning against a bookshelf. "You need to start explaining."

Dumbledore, once again, nodded mutely. He entwined his fingers before him; elbows resting on his parchment, and bottle littered desk. He watched her over low half-moon spectacles.

"It seems there has been some sort of… mishap. You were not supposed to be summoned here."

Alethea narrowed her eyes further.

"Yes, I kinda figured _that_ part out," she muttered. She swept one hand over her form. "Why the hell am I 14, then? I was 17 last I checked."

"Yea! I was 17 with a banging body! Now I'm only... like, 13, with a banging body in the making!"

"Zoe." A warning.

Silence.

"Well, it seems… your physical forms changed to adapt to the new situation. Until we can find the proper spell to send you back, I'm afraid we must keep you safe here at Hogwarts. Do not fret, we have all ready send funds to an account at Gringotts. It is small, but we are supplying books, uniforms, and other school supplies, as well as night clothes. The rest, for now, will have to be saved unless you find means of working."

More quiet, and Alethea cleared her throat.

"What about the others?" she asked evenly, though her face was more pale than usual.

"The others---? What about US?! Me?! I dun' wanna be here! This is bull!" Zoe shrieked. She slammed her chair back as she stood abruptly. Her face was red, unlike Alethea's.

Dumbledore watched her, a smile still residing in his features—not mocking at all.

"We will remedy this as soon as we can. For now, you will attend our school. You will learn the trades of magic—"

"Magic? Great, this guy's a freakin' quack…" Zoe mumbled, slapping herself in the face twice with her purse. "Dammit, still here," she muttered, then rubbed her nose.

Alethea rolled her eyes.

"We kind of figured this wasn't what we were used to." She sighed, running a hand over long hair. She blinked slowly, then nodded.

"What are our years and classes?"

-----

"Wow! This place is…it's amazing! Look at the Renaissance architecture—all of the arches! It's like one big castle mixed with a cathedral! It's so…" Sespea caught the side-long glare Snape was giving her. "Don't you love being here? I'd give anything to work here!"

He sneered, ignoring her as he made another sharp turn.

Sespea bumped Sophia in the arm.

"How cool is this?!" she whispered, but Sophia still looked forlorn—her shoulders sagged and head tilted down, but she did nod in recognition. Sespea frowned, then, glomped her friend.

"WAGH!" Sophia nearly toppled over.

"Chin up! We'll figure this out! At least you still have your beautiful face and amazing figure." Sophia blushed.

"I look like I'm 14 again…" she trailed off, and shrugged. "Whatever. It may be my imagination.

Sespea shrugged herself. "Yea, I suppose…" She thought silently, _although I'm still 18… I think…_

"Will you two hurry up?" Snape snapped, finally speaking after the whole time they had been traveling through the many corridors.

"Fine, all right…" Sespea nodded to Sophia, and they were at his heels.

------

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore greeted the Head Deputy Mistress with a warm smile and tip of his head. "Good, good, you have Ms. Redwood…"

"ROBIN!" Zoe nearly shrieked in relief, quickly latching onto the smaller girl. "And you're my size! Good, good, it's not just me…" She let the rest go unsaid as she then held her friend with more care.

"I'm happy to see you, too, you freak," Robin replied, albeit in a muffled tone, into Zoe's shoulder. She blinked up at Alethea, who gave her the slightest inclination of her head.

"Now, have you been told of the circumstances?" Dumbledore asked lightly once they were all seated. Robin nodded her assent.

"Yea. I'm to be a student here learning magic and stuff. I was also told, I'm, like… and… anim…animal-guess."

"Animagus. Right."

"Cool! Wait… uh…"

"You can take the form of an animal." Dumbledore supplied.

"YES!"

"I wanna do that!"

"Shut up, Zoe."

Zoe grumbled her response as Alethea glared, soon averting her gaze to the aged, wise man before them.

"So I'm the oldest? What is that, 4th year?" she pondered aloud.

"Indeed."

"And we'll be in classes and stuff. OK, so, then, what'll we do about the clothes?"

"Yea!"

"Zoe."

"…sorry."

"Ahem. Well, it has been arranged that you will get an earl trip to Diagon Alley to pick up all you need—for the basic necessities, Hogwarts is willing to provide them." Dumbledore nodded slightly, then smiled as the door swung open once more. "Ah, Severus, I'm glad you made it in such good time."

"Headmaster, the girls you requested I escort are here."

"Sophia!"

"Zoe?"

"Alethea!"

"Robin…"

"And Sespea," Sespea finished for them, taking a moment to embrace them all before lightly introducing herself to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

"Wait, why are you still your age?" Alethea asked, rubbing her arm since she had been hugged rather tightly.

"Uhm…"

"We still have yet to learn why there has been a shift in age for some of you. Sespea will be acting as a Student Teacher of sorts…"

"An intern? Sweet," Sespea breathed, gently prodding her glasses. She paused. "Uhm, with magic, is it possible…?"

"For fear of hurting your eyes with a permanent spell, we will simply let you use Wizard Contact Lenses." Dumbledore's eyes were glittering as Sespea muttered a victorious "yes!"

"Good, I didn't have a spare on me." She nodded, then stopped. "If you do not mind, Headmaster…"

"Of course I will speak to you in private regarding your work here."

"…Oh… thanks." She fingered her glasses once more, while leaning towards Robin. "he's good." Robin nodded with her jaw slightly slack.

"And now," Dumbledore called to a musty old hat that gently flew towards him. "If you girls do not mind… you will be sorted here." He smiled and motioned for Robin to step forth.

"I'm kinda freaked out… but…" Robin took a deep breath, then stepped up to Dumbledore.

A shriek was heard throughout the castle along with the annoyed shouts of a gruff, miffed hat.

-----

"We're in Gryfindor, la la la…" Zoe sang lightly as they trudged through Diagon Alley, the wizard version of a credit card in hand. Bags hung heavily on either arm.

"Gr…" Alethea grumbled as she shifted her two bags. "Can we get a move on? Now? We have more than we need."

"Listen, you," Zoe pointed a short finger at her. "I will not be rushed in my shopping—HOLY CRAP, I WANT IT!" She ran into the next robe store, determined to get the robe as fitted as allowed, and the skirt as short as she could.

Sespea sighed and shifted the several bags she held. Robin blinked at her friend as she shrugged off her new jacket to stuff into her bag as she grew warmer with the marathon shopping.

"You sure you don't want help?" she offered, and Sophia nodded.

"Yea, I have a free arm, you know." Sophia motioned to her right hand. Sespea laughed, though, as Robin trailed after Zoe, shaking her head.

"This is how we always shop," she explained, moving Zoe's bags back to her elbow. Her own two bags were grasped in one hand, and a second-hand laptop-brief case styled bag was in the other.

They stood in silence before Alethea spoke up.

"You know we should check and see if at least we're in the right… galaxy or whatever."

"I'm on it. I all ready got permission to uhm… go to the US by means of magic." Sespea explained and Sophia blinked almond eyes at her. Sespea was surprised how sad those blue eyes were.

"Can we go?" She asked hopefully, but Sespea shook her head.

"Not until I do a search of my own first."

"Why?" Alethea asked sharply, placing her bag at her feet as she leaned against the glass of the store Zoe was modeling in. The older girl shook her head.

"That was the only stipulation Professor Dumbledore had. That, and I have to bring at least one full-fledged wizard or witch."

"Wanna bring that Greasy guy?" Alethea smirked at her friends, and Sespea rolled her eyes.

" 'Cause I love him so freakin' much…" She trailed off and Zoe came out, spinning happily with a new bag in hand.

"OK, ready now!" Robin groaned at the new bag on her arm.

"Yes, pleeease let's catch that train…"

The group ended up navigating their way through the thickets of people to the Leaky Cauldron. Sophia noticed just how much Robin was smiling, almost in a nervous way.

"You OK?" She asked, holding open the door as the bricks rearranged themselves to close behind the girls. Robin nodded as she took hold of the door.

"Er, yea," she lied, despite the thrumming of her heart, and the slight breathlessness she felt. "Come in, it's kinda lit like a bar or something, but it's cool." Sophia ducked through with Robin following.

Sespea whistled her appreciation of the place lowly. "I like it… very old fashioned." She looked pointedly at the different stones, woods, and styles of the furniture. Alethea eyed the smoke, the alcohol, and the dust.

"Not too bad," she muttered. Sophia coughed lightly, though, as a pipe flared up beside her. Robin lead them to one of the many tables.

"Now, you all have your books?" Sespea asked, and the girls moaned in unison.

"We've been over this…" Robin started, but Sespea sighed.

"I know, I know… I just… let me check my stuff one more time…" she trailed off as she dug through her satchel. Being the student teacher meant she had the books for grades one through four—the first of which she was all ready reading and taking notes from every time the would stop to take long pauses as the girls found their respective wands, clothes, and school supplies. She also had to buy extra proper looking clothes to wear under her black robes unlike the one set the girls could wear, then their fun clothes on their time off.

Robin started violently, and the other girls (excluding Alethea) jumped themselves. Her eyes were trained on a large group of people, many of them looking the same, seated at a nearby table.

Harry Potter had looked her way, and ended up connecting their differing hues of green eyes. He offered a shy smile, and she waved a tiny wave with her own smile.

"Who's _that_?" Zoe asked, and blinked oddly at Alethea who had actually set down the coffee she had ordered to look at their subject of attention.

"Uhm," Robin started, but Harry was being pushed to their table by a red-haired boy, slightly taller, followed by a shorter girl with thick brown hair.

"Er…" Harry stared, then laughed nervously, as did Robin.

"Hello!" Zoe leaned over the table, waving wildly at the trio.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Ron." The red-head gave a wide smile. The girl holding a tangerine colored cat beside him smiled a little herself.

"And I'm Hermione Granger." She glanced at the girls until Sespea finally stepped forward.

"Hello, it's a pleasure. My name is Sespea O'Hara." She extended a hand to each newcomer in turn.

"I'm Zoe ," Zoe waved dramatically, then winked.

"My name is Sophia," the lean girl shook hands as Sespea had.

"Alethea." She inclined her head in greeting, though her eyes flitted over Ron's shoulder. Ron didn't notice.

"Oh, and this here is my best mate, Harry."

Harry was still red as an apple, as was Robin.

"So, ehm… You're all new this term? Except for you, you're pretty old…" Ron trailed off looking at Sespea.

"I'm Student Teaching." She smiled. "But, yes, we're all new. Pretty cool we all got to meet up before we came, right?" Hermione's ears perked up.

"Oh, I see. You all came as transfers from America, but did so as a group." Sophia let out a breath of relief. That cover worked well.

"So, when do we leave for our train?" Sophia asked, sipping her tea.

"In an hour or so. Why don't you come and sit with us?" Ron suggested.

------------

"Come on; everywhere else is full." Hermione nodded into the one compartment that was near empty. Harry looked shiftily at the man bundled in a thick, patched set of robes.

"The driver told me to room with you guys," Sespea announced as she squeezed in behind them. Seeing the other's anxiety about moving near the mystery man, she took her seat beside in, followed by Alethea, Sophia, then Harry. Zoe, Robin, Ron and Hermione were packed tightly across from them.

"Who is he?" Ron asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. Hermione, on the other hand, answered softly, "Professor R.J. Lupin."

"How is it you know everything?" he demanded, shocked. She rolled her eyes in response and pointed above the man's head.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." She sighed, and those who cared took the time to see the stamped, and peeling letters for themselves.

"Well, he looks like one hex would finish him off…" Ron muttered, and Alethea rolled her eyes.

"Where are your brothers?" she asked, standing and stretching her arms. Zoe looked at her with an evil grin.

"Ooooh, looking for some twin action?"

"Er, they should be a few rooms down…" Ron answered, and with that, Alethea stepped out, Zoe taunting her as she followed. "She's taken quite a liking to them."

"Alethea loves anyone who amuses her," Sophia replied, toying with the straps on her bag.

Some minutes passed before Harry, blinking owlishly at them all, asked, "Do you think he's asleep?" He eyed the new girls warily.

"I think so," Robin said, and the others stared open-mouthed at the two.

"I have something I need to tell you guys," he got up and closed the door.

-----

"Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban to come and kill you?" Ron swallowed, face getting paler by the minute.

"Yea…" Harry trailed off, and Robin leaned forward.

"It'll…it'll be OK." She tried to reassure him with a weak smile, and Sophia voiced her agreement.

"And there's always Dumbledore…" Sespea added. As Ron was saying something about the fact he "got past Dementors" and "he's a raving lunatic," the door opened with a loud snap and three forms appeared in the hall.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Weasel and Potty," the shortest one in the front sneered, arms folded and hair to rival that of Alethea's slicked back. His silver eyes glittered menacingly as the two burly boys on either side of him uttered thick grunts of laughter. "I heard your dad got a hold of some gold this summer. Your mother die of shock upon hearing the news?"

Ron made a jerky movement to his feet, dislodging his pet rat Scabbers into Sophia's grasp. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, hissed menacingly.

"Aren't we just so mature?" Sespea sighed, and stood, effectively blocking Ron.

Lupin gave a snort after her comment and the three boys stopped.

"Who are you?" the one who had been speaking all the while asked. His eyes traced Sespea, who did look like a 19 or so adult, and the more aged man sleeping in the corner.

"New teachers," Harry answered, standing next to Sespea to act as a second buffer in case Ron needed to be held back further.

"C'mon," the blond beckoned to the cronies and headed off. The tension left the air as Ron sat down, face red as he cursed to himself and took back his rat. Sophia looked at him imploringly.

"Who was _that_?" she asked as the others sat down once more.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione's nose wrinkled. "A real snob who thinks he amazing since his dad has some control in the Ministry, has money, and is a _pure_ blood."

All of those new to the term made a mental note to figure out what that meant.

More time passed as they discussed Malfoy, Sirius Black, and teachers.

That's when the train stopped.

"What's happening?" Ron asked sharply. He pressed his hand against the window to gain leverage as he peered into the storm and darkness of dusk.

"Ouch, Ron, that was my foot," Hermione snapped, but quietly, as the lights flickered off.

"Maybe we've broken down…?" Robin suggested.

"Yo, why are the lights out?" Zoe's voice came in with a sharp intake of breath. "Shit! That was my ankle!"

"Keep moving," Alethea snapped as the door slid close behind them. Robin squished herself against Ron as the girls moved into their seat.

"I think… someone's coming aboard!" Ron whispered. Zoe cursed once more and made a comment about space.

"Well, if you didn't need to run back here, we wouldn't be having this problem," Alethea growled.

"Guys," Sespea started, then stopped as she watched their mingled breaths evaporate. She shivered, and rubbed Sophia's arm to reassure her before staring at the door.

"Great, now what the hell is going on?" Alethea snapped as the window started to snap and hiss as it iced over.

"Dun' ask me, grumpy, trying to make out with the twins…"

"Say that one more time…!"

"I will!"

"Quiet," a hoarse voice said suddenly.

Sespea turned sharply to watch as Lupin rose, gently arranging his robes before stepping to the door, hand holding what looked like flames lined with silver after a sharp snap, then crackling was heard. The fire illuminated his tired, slightly unshaven face. Light gray streaks lay speckled in his brown hair as he swayed slightly before getting more firm footing.

"Stay where you all are," he said in a sore tone, but before he could reach the door, it slid open, creaking under the cold temperature.

With that, an almost ethereal, but hideous robed figure glided in, the folds of midnight shaded cloaks swelling and depressing with each silent breath. Robin watched in horror as Harry started convulsing in his seat, soon crumpling over and twitching. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the floor.

Hermione tried to scream with Robin, but both could only have his name come out in whispers. Sespea held the Boy Who Lived fast, though, after the twitching and violent flailing of his arms stopped. Her movements were gentle, and the fierce expression on her face was riddled with beads of sweat despite the cold air.

Zoe held onto Alethea who pressed them as far away from Lupin and the creature as she could squish Ron. Sophia made a soft sobbing sound as she gripped her head, pushing herself into Lupin's vacated spot.

Lupin took careful, purposeful steps over Harry and Sespea towards the creature.

"Go," he started, "None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks." When the creature refused to move, Lupin drew out his wand, muttered something, and allowed a wisp of white and gray mist to funnel out of his wand. The creature glided out of the compartment.

All was quiet, save for the harsh breaths of those in the area.

A minute passed before the lights sparked back to life and warmth flooded the train once more. Lupin sighed and sat down beside Alethea who stayed rigid.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and Robin looked sharply at the fallen boy with his head in Sespea's lap. He was blinking slowly at them all and the crescendo of worried onlookers was hushed gently by Sespea.

"He can't answer right away. He will in a few seconds. He hears you though," she added at Ron's terrified look, "and he should be just a little shakey and confused." She looked down as Harry pulled himself up in the chair. "Take your time," she whispered rubbing his back.

"Wh—what happened?" he asked in a whisper. A collective sigh was released.

"A Dementor of Azkaban came in," Hermione explained frightfully.

"You went sort of rigid and started twitching," Ron added.

"You scared me half to death," Robin uttered, her eyes watering. Harry sent a weak smile to her before blinking at Sespea.

"Thanks. I couldn't…answer right away."

"That's normal after you pass out," she nodded at him. "You're speaking very clearly though."

"Screaming."

"Hm?" Alethea patted Zoe's trembling arm and leaned forward as did the others.

"I heard… a woman… scream my name…"

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione's brows were furrowed as she pet Crookshank's fur soothingly.

A snap made them all jump.

"Here," Lupin handed out divided pieces of a long bar; the largest piece for Harry. He popped one into his own mouth. "Eat it. It'll help." He crumpled the wrapper and placed it in his pocket. "Now if you'll excuse me," he stood, brushing his hands on his thighs. "I'm going to have a little word with the driver." He opened the door.

"Wait—can I come?" Sespea paused, then looked at those around her. "Wait, are you all OK?" she asked. They nodded and assented, causing her shoulders to relax a bit. "Good. You mind if I go with him?" They shook their heads and she slid out of her seat. "Harry?"

"I'm fine," he answered quickly, and she smiled thinly.

"All right. I'll only be a few minutes." She stood and walked up to Lupin. "You don't mind?" she asked quietly, and he shook his head.

"Eat. It'll really help," Lupin finally closed the door.

-----

"Professor Lupin," he raised his brows at her.

"How do you…?"

"Oh, your bag," Sespea answered, waving her hand at the closed door. "Thank you so much—I had no clue what to do…"

He looked at her bemusedly. "It wasn't anything spectacular… Wait, are you a new student?"

"No, Student Teacher."

"Oh. I see. It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled warmly, though it seemed tired.

"Sespea O'Hara," she replied taking his offered hand. "And thank you, once again. I look forward to working with you."

"As do I. O'Hara…" he paused, eyes squinting as he thought. "Are you related to…?"

"Frank O'Hara? The poet? No. I love his stuff. Though that's probably…" she was cut short.

"I admire his work as well. Extremely moving. Dramatic, but peaceful. The perfect…"

"…juxtaposition," she finished with a grin. "I didn't think you'd know him." She stopped with a squeak, and hit her forehead lightly with her open hand. "Here I am, babbling on. I'm sorry to have kept you, professor."

He kept his light grin on. "It wasn't bothersome at all. I will be just a minute, Miss O'Hara." With that, he incline his head as did she before turning back into the compartment.

"Well," she said as the conversation halted. "We're going to have quite the stories floating around. Start to get your stuff ready, if you can."

"This will be really freakin' interesting…" Zoe muttered.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"If this is how the first day of school is, I'm scared to know what the rest is like."

------------

Longest chapter I have ever written. OO

Feedback is appreciated


End file.
